References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:    1. J. M. Rodenburg, “Ptychography and related diffractive imaging methods,” in Advances in Imaging and Electron Physics, Vol 150, P. W. Hawkes, ed. (2008), pp. 87-184.    2. B. Abbey, “From Grain Boundaries to Single Defects: A Review of Coherent Methods for Materials Imaging in the X-ray Sciences,” Jom 65, 1183-1201 (2013).    3. J. M. Rodenburg and H. M. L. Faulkner, “A phase retrieval algorithm for shifting illumination,” Applied Physics Letters 85, 4795-4797 (2004).    4. H. M. L. Faulkner and J. M. Rodenburg, “Movable aperture lensless transmission microscopy: A novel phase retrieval algorithm,” Physical Review Letters 93, 023903 (2004).    5. M. Guizar-Sicairos and J. R. Fienup, “Phase retrieval with transverse translation diversity: a nonlinear optimization approach,” Optics Express 16, 7264-7278 (2008).    6. A. M. Maiden and J. M. Rodenburg, “An improved ptychographical phase retrieval algorithm for diffractive imaging,” Ultramicroscopy 109, 1256-1262 (2009).    7. F. Zhang, I. Peterson, J. Vila-Comamala, A. Diaz, F. Berenguer, R. Bean, B. Chen, A. Menzel, I. K. Robinson, and J. M. Rodenburg, “Translation position determination in ptychographic coherent diffraction imaging,” Opt Express 21, 13592-13606 (2013).    8. D. J. Batey, D. Claus, and J. M. Rodenburg, “Information multiplexing in ptychography,” Ultramicroscopy 138, 13-21 (2014).    9. A. M. Maiden, M. J. Humphry, F. Zhang, and J. M. Rodenburg, “Superresolution imaging via ptychography,” Journal of the Optical Society of America. A, Optics, image science, and vision 28, 604-612 (2011).    10. M. Guizar-Sicairos, A. Diaz, M. Holler, M. S. Lucas, A. Menzel, R. A. Wepf, and O. Bunk, “Phase tomography from x-ray coherent diffractive imaging projections,” Optics Express 19, 21345-21357 (2011).    11. B. Abbey, L. W. Whitehead, H. M. Quiney, D. J. Vine, G. A. Cadenazzi, C. A. Henderson, K. A. Nugent, E. Balaur, C. T. Putkunz, A. G. Peele, G. J. Williams, and I. McNulty, “Lensless imaging using broadband X-ray sources,” Nature Photonics 5, 420-424 (2011).    12. G. A. Zheng, R. Horstmeyer, and C. H. Yang, “Wide-field, high-resolution Fourier ptychographic microscopy,” Nature Photonics 7, 739-745 (2013).    13. X. Z. Ou, R. Horstmeyer, C. H. Yang, and G. A. Zheng, “Quantitative phase imaging via Fourier ptychographic microscopy,” Opt. Lett. 38, 4845-4848 (2013).    14. S. Gazit, A. Szameit, Y. C. Eldar, and M. Segev, “Super-resolution and reconstruction of sparse sub-wavelength images,” Optics Express 17, 23920-23946 (2009).    15. P. Sidorenko, A. Fleischer, Y. Shechtman, Y. C. Eldar, M. Segev, and O. Cohen, “Sparsity-based super-resolved coherent diffraction imaging of one-dimensional objects,” to appear in Nature Communications (2015).    16. B. Enders, M. Dierolf, P. Cloetens, M. Stockmar, F. Pfeiffer, and P. Thibault, “Ptychography with broad-bandwidth radiation,” Applied Physics Letters 104, 171104 (2014).    17. T. M. Godden, R. Suman, M. J. Humphry, J. M. Rodenburg, and A. M. Maiden, “Ptychographic microscope for three-dimensional imaging,” Optics Express 22, 12513-12523 (2014).    18. L. Tian and L. Waller, “3D intensity and phase imaging from light field measurements in an LED array microscope,” Optica 2, 104-111 (2015).
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.